yes is a world
by cartoon moomba
Summary: It all starts with a boy in her mirror. Minako/Minato FeMC/MC


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**  
Author's Note: **Well. Why not?

**Summary: **It all starts with a boy in her mirror.

* * *

**yes is a world  
**

_(yes is a world  
& in this world of  
yes live  
(skilfully curled)  
all worlds_

_-e.e cummings)_

_

* * *

_

It starts with a boy in her mirror.

* * *

His hair is blue and so are his eyes. He's wearing the school uniform, gazing past her, but she's sure she's never seen him around before. A pair of silver headphones loop around his neck and down his chest in the familiar way hers do, and his face is oddly blank.

"Who are you?" Her voice seems to startle him, because he raises his chin just the tiniest bit and looks at her head on.

"Who are _you_?"

His voice, quiet and proud, makes her lungs stop working.

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" She says a week later, idly playing with the spirals on the notebook in her lap. It's almost full to the brim with notes on various Personas and their abilities, as well as capabilities in battle.

The boy blinks and cocks his head, looking like he has all the time in the world at his disposal. "Us fools have to stick together, don't we?" Her eyes narrow, taking it as an insult, but he just shakes his head and shrugs.

"You need it, right?" She doesn't ask how he knows of her Persona. He offers no answers.

* * *

"What's your name?" She asks one day, forehead pressed to the glass. The boy hesitates.

"Messiah."

She snorts, her breath fogging up the surface. "No, really. Come on, I'm dying of curiosity here."

His lips twist into the tiniest hint of a smile. "You can call me Minato."

She frowns. "Are you dead?"

His laugh is lacking something, but she hasn't got the faintest clue what. "Maybe."

* * *

Their fingers are splayed together, palm against palm. The glass is cold, but she imagines she can feel it pulsing. Minato watches her, quietly, letting her think.

She appreciates it more than she lets on.

"In another time and place…" He perks up at the sound of her voice – or, as much as Minato allows himself to, anyway – and his eyes lock with hers within seconds. "Do you think we could have been friends?"

A grin breaks out across his face, so sudden and rare that she nearly tumbles headfirst into his image.

"Most definitely," Minato replies, sounding so sure of it, that she grins and doesn't doubt it for even a second.

* * *

"What's your name?" Minato asks, curious. She bites at her bottom lip, wondering how she's managed to understand this cold, handsome boy in such a short time of talking to him. She remembers thinking she should only be seeing her reflection there, but it doesn't matter so much anymore.

"Minako," she answers.

* * *

She's going on and on about her problems and worries to the strange boy on the other side, simply because no one else can listen.

"…And I don't know what I should do," she finishes, gazing down at her knees, sprawled out in front of the mirror. "I mean, I do, but…" She expects some kind of answer, but certainly not the silence that follows. She glances up at him, confused at his small, knowing smile, and it hits her.

She gasps out, "That's my line!" And Minato merely smiles wider.

* * *

"I had a very interesting friend once," Minato murmurs one quiet night, tracing patterns on his side of the world. "His name was Ryoji."

She smiles, always happy when he volunteers stories about his life. "Really? Tell me more."

A month later, there's a new transfer student in class. His mouth is smiling, but his eyes are focused solely on her. She wonders if this Ryoji Mochizuki belongs to her, or to Minato.

* * *

Her back is pressed against the mirror. The glass is slightly warm, and she thinks she can feel Minato leaning back against her.

"The world is going to end." She doesn't stumble over her words. Even though she can't see him, she knows he's nodding.

"I know."

She doesn't ask how, but just twists Ryoji's ring on her finger faster. "I don't want to die."

This time, his voice is so quiet that she has to strain her ears to be able to hear him.

"I know."

* * *

"I feel kind of bad, leading them all on," she confesses once, after a brief outing with Akihiko Sanada. "I like them all, I really do, but…" She trails off, knowing that there are really no excuses for what she's doing.

Minato glances down at his shoes, looking uncomfortable for the first time ever since she's met him. "…Yeah," he says, and somehow, that one word manages to convey everything she needed to know, and everything she wanted to hear.

* * *

"You're going to die," Minato tells her in a blunt voice the night before the world lies at Nyx's mercy. She looks at Igor – with his strangely proportioned fingers and bulging eyes, watching her over the circular table before them – and then at the card floating before her.

"I know," she had answered, refusing to look into his sad eyes, and then grabs the card. The Velvet Room begins to crumble around her, and the world explodes in a brilliant flash of light. From somewhere beyond her universe, she can feel Minato's fingers curling around hers.

* * *

"I'm tired," she whispers to him one day, slumped against his shoulders. There's no longer a barrier between them as she sits on the floor of her room; she knows there is glass there – somewhere – but all she feels is the distracting prickling at her skin. "I just wish…"

He puts one hand on her head. "They will," he says, sounding just as weary, but his voice stays confident. She hums into his jacket and wills herself to stay alive just a little bit longer.

* * *

"It's okay to close your eyes," Minato's voice tells her as she rests on Aigis' lap on the school's roof. She does just so, smiling, hearing the voices of her friends on the staircase – it really does make her happy, no matter what had happened.

She breathes out slowly through her mouth, and opens her eyes. There's darkness and Minato, smiling. He chuckles when she throws herself into his arms, babbling, and winds his arms around her waist.

"Welcome home, Minako," he says, and presses a kiss on her brunette head.


End file.
